


Lightweight

by theshizniiit



Series: Bottom!Dorian PWPs (because I'm trash) [7]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshizniiit/pseuds/theshizniiit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Hi, sorry to bother you. I don't know if you're still taking bottom!Dorian prompts, but if you are, could you do a fic in which John lifts Dorian up and fucks him against the wall with Dorian's legs wrapped around him (you mentioned that Dorian is really light)? Pweety please?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightweight

Dorian grins when John pushes him up against the wall and shoves his hands in the DRN's pants. He yanks the navy blue cargo pants down and throws them aside before he buries his head in the crook between Dorian's shoulder and neck and breathing like a man starved for air. The smell of Dorian always calms him. He smells like ozone and metal, not to mention that certain something that's distinctly _Dorian_.

The detective lightly bites at the synthetic skin there, and somehow feels more than sees the skittering blue light that runs around that area as Dorian smiles and runs his hands through the human's hair. John exhales and runs a hand along Dorian's thigh, as his wet lips move up to kiss his neck and nip at his jaw. John feels the slight aching on his lips, and after dating the DRN for a year and a half he knows what that means. He knows what he needs.

He kisses Dorian, his tongue wrapping around the android's and John feels Dorian bring up one soft, warm hand to cradle his jaw.

John has learned a lot of things about Dorian these past years. He's learned that Dorian is surprisingly lightweight for a droid capable of backhanding a van into an explosive mess, and when he inquired as to why, Dorian had given him a odd look and asked why his creators would waste money and resources packing him full of metal he doesn't need when he could be lighter and quicker. More efficient and still have what he needs to run optimally without being weighed down by heavy mechanics. 

Another thing he'd learned about the DRN was that he was incredibly responsive to touch, especially kissing.

He liked it. A lot. And John could tell. Dorian had a focus like no one else John had ever seen. He rarely got distracted unless a cute animal walked past or he spotted a baby or something, but the point was--that kisses were Dorian's weakness.

And John had learned this pretty quick. 

He'd gotten out of many a lectures about eating healthy or remembering to charge his leg because he'd used his advantage and kissed Dorian into forgetfulness. As soon as he got the DRN to taste the softness of his lips or the wetness of John's talented tongue the detective knew he had the DRN in whatever position he'd wanted him.

Which is currently up against the wall in their kitchen.

John kisses Dorian as the DRN whimpers into his mouth and caresses his face and the human fumbles with his pants until he unzips them and throws them aside. He can feel his cock heavy between his legs, dripping and aching for Dorian and for the intimacy he had been so deprived of before he met him and they decided to let each other into their twisted worlds. He's still so needy for it.

He plays like Dorian is the one that needs all the affection and coddling and he does, and John is more than happy to give him that, but if they're being honest, John is the one who's needy and craves touch like a fish craves the sea. He'd been without it for so long, as soon as he found Dorian, the one person who truly understood him and what he needed, he couldn't get enough. It embarrasses John sometimes, Dorian gets to him in a way no one ever has.

So he kisses Dorian wetly, the sound of lips echoing through the kitchen as Dorian whimpers into John's open mouth, the detective runs his hand along the DRN's soft thigh, supple but strong with synthetic muscle and soft, smooth skin and presses into his lover. He grinds their lengths together and Dorian moans, long and dirty as John grabs a hold of those thighs and lifts Dorian along the wall, wrapping the DRN's legs around his waist and feeling his throbbing cock rub against the globes of Dorian's ass.

_"John."_ Dorian says, voice low and eyes half lidded with lust. He has that look on his face that John loves. That blissed out and aroused expression, his lips wet and bite marks on his jaw, and John knows exactly what Dorian's body is doing as he slides one hand from the DRN's thigh to his tight, puckered hole and nudges his index finger inside gently, feeling the slickness that means that Dorian wants this as much as he does. 

Dorian moans and throws his head back as John works his finger inside of him, lubricant coating his fingers and Dorian biting his lip trying not to cry out. The looks on his face is intoxicating, and John _has_ to kiss him again, deeply. He nudges the swollen head of his length to Dorian's entrance, breathing a labored exhale into the DRN's mouth as he pushes his thick cock inside of his wet, tight heat, stretching him and stuttering a groan as his balls lay against the DRN's ass. Dorian clenches his hole reflexively and whimpers softly.

It's the most amazing sound John's ever heard. 

Dorian gasps at the feeling, the blue lights dancing under his brown skin like stars, his mouth still connected to the detective's, sucking in the breaths that John is panting out. _"Move."_ Dorian chokes, and John obeys, thrusting gently, feeling his aching cock throb inside of him, Dorian's tight channel like warm velvet and the slippery slide making him clutch Dorian tighter, his fingerprints pressing into mocha brown skin. There's nothing like being one with him like this and seeing those lights caress his body and light up the room.

_"Faster. Deeper. Please John-"_ Dorian moans, running a shaking hand through John's messy hair, wrapping his legs around him tighter trying to bring John deeper. John pants harshly and thrusts harder, his skin coating in sweat and Dorian scratching long lines down his back as John fucks him up against the wall, holding him up like he weighs nothing. 

Dorian loves that.

John is a strong man despite his injury and Dorian has learned this over and over again. The detective is psychically fit, and while Dorian knew that to a certain extent, the first time John picked him up to kiss him on the kitchen counter he'd nearly jumped the human right then and there. He didn't understand it, but there was something about it that really got to him.

John pistons in and out of him, panting his name into his neck and Dorian comes harshly, his body exploding in blue as he wraps his legs tighter around the man thrusting into him, and moans out his name. 

John gets one good look at Dorian's face and comes right after, emptying his hot, sticky load into the body he's pressing into the wall.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still bottom!dorian loving trash. *hides under blankets*


End file.
